Perfect kiss?
by XFireVixenX
Summary: Just the basic story, Horo and Ren and their troubles with falling in love. Will things work out? Or will too much drama cause disruptions in their relationship?
1. The Kiss

**Hey, I know I have other chapters to finish off, but this just came to my mind too. It won't be a long thing ^-^ Well, Hope you enjooooooy! Mind to RxR!**

It started with that perfect kiss, everything was right, But why? How could everything be perfect with him? I hadn't realised that shortly after, the kiss was just the beginning. The poison had already settled in, and everything was just going down in front of my eyes. My father was always right, his methods were wrong, but he was _always_ right.

"You can't!" Clenching his fists slightly, I could see the pain in his eyes. But I had no life with him. I had to hurt him now, so that my father wouldn't.

"There's nothing that you can do. What happened was nothing" Folding my arms across my chest, a small smirk curled upon my lips. "You're pathetic Usui, look at you. Did you honestly think that I liked you in that sort of manner?" looking into Horo's sad eyes, I couldn't hurt him, but this was for the best. Father said he would kill Horo in front of me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_Do it!' _

_Standing in front of Tao Ren, stood his father Tao En. Arms folded angrily across his chest, with a frown down at his young son. Taking in a deep breath, Ren wanted Horo. For the first time in his life, he wanted something so bad, and he was hell bent on getting what he wanted._

_Frowning up at his father, Ren slammed his right foot onto the ground heavily, allowing it to echo off the walls in the dungeon. Clenching his fists tightly that lay ready at his sides. _

'_You can't stop me. You can do all you want, but I will never and I mean, Never! Give Horo up for anyone. Not even you!' pointing angrily at his father, he waited another minute in silence. _

_Eventually En had decided to break the silence. _

'_Ren, this boy will hurt you. You two have no future, can't you see that he's using you. I have always said that you're so called 'friends' are all out to get you. And by allowing this boy into your life, into your heart, then he's where he wants to be, to crush you.'_

_Shaking his head angrily, his heart pounded into his chest, thinking about Horo. _

'_Horo is different; I know what he's like. And he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's just not like that."_

_Narrowing his eyes angrily at the young Chinese shaman, En lifted his right hand, clenching it into a fist. _

'_If that is what you choose… Then he will die by my hands!'_

_Ren's eyes widened realising what En was about to do. But before he could defend or move out the way, En had already delivered the punch, straight into Ren's chest. Causing him to gasp out in pain, and crumple to the floor, holding onto his stomach in pain. _

'_I shall teach you about respect once more, and if you don't tell that Usui boy to leave you alone, then I will have to kill him in front of your eyes, my boy'_

_Lowering his head, he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes to the ground, Horo was the only thing that had felt safe, that had felt right to him. And he had to give that up. Closing his eyes tightly Ren slowly nodded. Accepting the pain that was about to be delivered to him. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Pulling my arms away from Horo's hands, and narrowing my eyes at him, trying to hold the look of hate and disgust as much as possible, I turned my back to him and closed my eyes slowly, biting my bottom lip to conceal my pain, of not wanting to let him go.

"Like I've said a million times before, you're pathetic. And the thought of you even thinking that we could ever be an item just sickens me". Tilting my head slightly to the right and clenching my eyes tighter, I had to wrap this up. Before Horo was able to see how I was truly feeling about this whole situation.

"Ren"

His soft voice felt like a warm chill up my spine, even his sad voice made me just want to be with him more. But truthfully, I had never thought about Horo in that way until the day that we had that kiss. It was just one kiss but it felt so right, in so many ways.

"Ren" I hadn't realized, that in the time I spent thinking about that kiss Horo had suddenly appeared in front of me. Widening my eyes and half opening my mouth, for the first time Horo had actually caught me off guard. I could feel my cheeks getting redder, stepping back trying to keep my stance, Horo gently took a hold of my arm, and pulled me into his chest. Wrapping his arms around me and allowing me to just relax into his embrace. I felt so calm, so peaceful. So why was this so wrong to my father? If I was happy, surely that was all that mattered.

Gently kissing me on the top of my head, he let out a sigh of hurt and pain. His embrace was strong, yet gentle; I knew that if I was to speak now, then I wouldn't be able to turn him away.

"Ren, you're a great friend to me. The best I've ever had. I can talk to you for hours on end and not get bored". He carried on gently playing with my hair.

Blushing deeply, I ended up doing the womanly thing, and just hiding my embarrassment in Horo's chest and, of course. This had brought great amusement to Horo. When I buried my head into his chest I could hear a small giggle escape from his mouth. Problem with that was I didn't act in my usual way which would have been, hitting him, blushing then storming off, Oh no. I just stayed there, gripping onto his shirt tightly, my head still buried in his chest and my eyes clenched shut. I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't hurt Horo, if it was anybody else in the world, I would but I just couldn't hurt this guy, this big, gorgeous, handsome guy, oh boy. Cringing at the words I had just used to describe the guy I hated not long ago, really did make me sweat drop.

But alas, this had to end, because I knew for a fact that my father would not go back on his word. If he said that he was going to kill someone then he probably would. So, taking in a long breath, and remembering Horo Usui's smell, and the warmth that just seemed to relax me completely, I closed my eyes for the last time in his arms, and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way…" Shaking my head, and trying to stop myself from sounding upset, I clenched my fist tightly, preparing myself for hurting the man that I had so many emotions and feelings towards. Pain was the last thing on my mind when it came down to Horo. But to hurt him, I had to really hurt him.

Trying to calm the shakes of not wanting to hurt Horo, I could feel his sad eyes locked on me. He wasn't just going to let me go, so this would either be harder for me, or just my usual self.

"Ren, don't. You know that you don't have to do anything. You don't have to listen to what others say. Please Ren."

'_Horo_' closing my eyes trying to hold back my tears, and slowly unclenching my shaking hand, I had never been so confused in my life.

"Ren" My eyes widened, in slight fear, hearing Horo say my name. Because his wasn't the only voice calling out my name, He was watching. '_That's right my boy. If you don't hurt him, then I shall_'

Closing my eyes tightly, I clenched onto my head in pain, and without even thinking, I had pushed Horo back slightly as well. "Just, get lost I can handle this!"

Extending his arm out towards me for reassurance and worry, Horo's voice seemed to speak loud and clear to how he was feeling. "I'm sorry Ren…"

Looking up at him, I could see his bottom lip tremble slightly and his eyes watering up. But trying to hold my glare, I felt my heart thump into my chest, and cause me pain. To see Horo so upset, his smile was no longer there, where had it gone? Widening my eyes in disbelief, he wasn't smiling because I was hurting him. '_No, He can't be hurt because of me, besides it was only a kiss… just a kiss right?_'

"If, you ever need to talk to someone, Ya know. My door is always open for you". And forcing himself to smile, my heart sank even more, seeing the pain and hurt in his eyes, in his face, everything about Horo was just hurt. I wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. What he might be thinking, but, this was working in my father's favour. Horo and I, that first, and last kiss was now nothing.

Lowering my head, I clutched onto Horo's shirt even tighter for the last time. '_Horo, please forgive me' _taking in a deep breath, I slowly moved away from Horo, pushing his arms down at his sides, Closing my eyes slightly, I kept my head low, he couldn't see into my eyes. I knew that if he was to look into my eyes then I wouldn't be able to do what I was just about to.

"Horo" I forced myself to smirk, and gave out a small laugh.

"You, saying things like that. I never thought that you could become an ever bigger and more pathetic person." Stepping further back, I still had my head low. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, waiting to get out. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't allow myself to break down in front of him. This was for his safety.

"Grow up Usui. You're just making me sick, just thinking about you. And, everything that you are now." And with that, I turned from him, my fists clenched and now, I was unable to control my feelings for Horo and tears were starting to stream from my eyes. I can't stop myself anymore.

Taking a small step forward, I could feel Horo's hand quickly grip mine.

"Don't!"

Widening my eyes, I tried to pull my hand away from Horo's but, to no avail. He was hell bent on telling me whatever it was.

"I know you don't mean any of that Ren. I know you. Maybe you don't like that thought, but I know that something is wrong. Something's happened so you're forcing yourself away from me." Gently letting go of my hand, I smiled faintly and the tears started to come even more from eyes, but for another reason.

"Ren, I think I'm in love with you" Shaking his head, he pulled at my wrist so I was facing him, then gently cupping his hand under my chin, and lifting it up. He smiled down at me, with such happiness. "I don't think that I love you… I know that I love you Ren."

Clenching my fists with happiness, I could feel my body acting in a strange way. Suddenly, realizing what I was doing, I had already jumped onto Horo and was hugging him tightly. Nuzzling his head into mine, he gently placed his hand onto the back of mine and ruffled it.

"I know you Renny. I can tell when you're trying to hide things and when you genuinely mean them. So for whatever reasons you came here to say those things to me. Well, you and I can handle it. And sort the person out whose making you say things." Gently setting me back down onto my feet and moving some hair from my face, he gave me his usual happy smile and kissed me on the forehead.

"Where's the Renny I know, that doesn't take shit from anyone, and always does what he wants, instead of doing what others say."

Smiling faintly, I hugged into Horo's chest tightly and nodded.

"I know, I've not really been myself lately. But that's because…" Shaking my head, and stepping back from Horo slightly. His confusion made me laugh a little.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need you to do me a favour, and just go along with all of this. I'll sort it out, but you have to trust me. I want you to fake that we've broken up."

"What?" Stepping towards me, and grabbing hold of my hand, I could feel that he was scared and worried. Not for his safety, but mine, surprisingly enough.

"Horo, trust me. Just go with it, and I'll be back in no time okay." Stepping towards him, I leaned up onto my tip toes to reach his height; I gently pressed my lips against his. '_I love you'_.

Deeply sighing, and forcing himself to smile, he slowly nodded, gripping onto my hand tightly and gently caressing it.

"Okay, just… Be careful Ren. And don't be afraid to call me if you need my help okay."

"Okay." Taking in a deep breath, I turned from Horo, and headed down the street. He was still watching me till the very end. I could feel it, He was worried and wasn't just going to stand back and wait to see if I was still alive or not. Horo's a great guy.

Narrowing my eyes, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and prepared for my father's encounter, I was ready this time. This time, he was the one who would crumble in front of me. The one who would be in pain, smirking to myself at the thought of his suffering, I was excited to begin my master plan.

However, I'm pretty sure Horo wouldn't agree with my plan, but, I wasn't going to tell him what my sadistic mind was thinking. The less he knows the better. You know the saying, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?...

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, there may be more to come, maybe just two or three more chapters, but, I hope you liked it! **


	2. Bad Timing

**Chapter 2: Bad timing.**

Bursting into the Tao Mansion, his mind was dead set on everything he was thinking about. Horo, En, pain from the Tao family, and yet the love, and kindness from Horo. Storming through the corridor, fists clenched, and anger seeping from every part of his body, he marched himself, straight to En's study, and without hesitation, burst through the door.

Now here, Ren hadn't noticed, that at first step into the mansion, he was in a trap, from the second step, he was being watched and from the third step, he was being followed. Now, Ren Tao is usually one for being observant, hardly anyone can follow him, hardly anyone can get past him. But this one thing, that seemed to be in the Tao Mansion, was able to surpass everything that Ren Tao stood for. His fate, and path was already set in stone, from the first step into the mansion, and the fact that Ren was clouded with anger, and hate, that made the man following him even more easier. As he never expected En Tao, to know, what his moves were.

"Ren" His father smiled, up at his son, who stood in the door way. Gently pressing his fingers together, and relaxing into his seat more. "What a surprise, to see you back here so soon. I hope you did what I asked"

Clenching his fists, and shaking slightly in anger, he couldn't open his mouth without the fumes of hatred escaping from him. But even with all the hatred through him, En held his finger up ever so gently, and slowly. To stop Ren from carrying on any further.

"Ren, before you decide to talk, I advise you. To think, before you say any more words. As you see, I have a friend here with me, and he'll know if you're lying to me, so if you do lie. Then the pain will commence, If you don't talk, the pain will get worse, and so on, and so forth"

Widening his eyes slightly, the young boy, just smirked at his father and nodded ever so slightly. "And you actually, expect me, to believe that? You forget that I am a Shaman, and if there was somebody else in here with us, I would know"

"Hm" closing his eyes with amusement, En Tao, gently tapped one finger on his desk, and rested his head in the palm of his left hand. "I was really hoping, that you would say that". And with that, En slowly lifted his left hand, leaving Ren in slight confusion, but yet interested about what was about to happen next. His father gently lifted one finger in the air, and a small smile of amusement plastered across his face, and pointed his finger, towards Ren.

For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen, just the small breeze and occasional creaks that could be heard through the old building. Until, a cold feeling seeped through the young boys body, and a sickening feeling of fear. "What's.. going on?", glancing at En, and then around the room, something had to be done, before his body completely stopped itself from moving, due to fear. Something that never occasionally happened to this Tao, but something about, being in this room, struck the weird feelings through him.

"It's great to finally meet, the son of En Tao, although I am slightly displeased at the way you are."

Ren's eyes widened, hearing the cold eerie voice from the man behind him. Turning to see the man, his vision was instantly blurred, as a stroke of pain, shot through the younger ones body. Causing cries of discomfort and cries to escape from his tender lips. Curling down, and falling to his knees, the young Tao, gripped onto his head tightly, opening his eyes, trying to stop the pain, and to see what was causing him so much discomfort.

Gently setting his hands down onto his desk, En Tao, pushed himself up off the seat, gently, and smiled down at his currently in pain son. "You see Ren, this is your punishment, As clearly, your hiding some things from me, And I will, get what they are." stepping away from the chair, and cupping his hands behind his back, En made his way towards Ren and the strange man. "Take good care of my son, I want him to be, all right enough to work for me after words. Okay."

A small smile curled onto the man's lips, as he bowed to his '_master'_ leaving. Now, only the man and Ren were left in the room.

Not all entirely sure of what was going on in his surroundings, the Tao was in fear, he was out of his comfort zone, and the man smiled happily down at his new victim, and play toy. This was going to be fun.

Kneeling down to the young Tao, he gripped a hold of his face, and pushed him back with force. "Ren Tao, this is going to be enjoyable, after you.." He smiled, leaning into the boys ear for the first, sending the chills down his back, His voice was cold, it stunk, of alcohol, and his energy shouted, trouble. "I'll get all your little friends in Japan as well.", Landing a forceful punch, straight into the young Tao's gut, and quickly changing his course of direction, and quickly slamming his hand over Ren's mouth, blocking out the cries of pain, and smiling down on him.

"You see, I have more things up my sleeve than what your father is planning"

coughing out in pain, and trying to regain himself from all the pain, he turned his head slowly to look at the man, but his vision was still blurry from the pain earlier. Something just wasn't right, One thing was clear, the man's scent, was strong, it smelt of a fresh kill, the strong smell of blood was there, the smell of chemicals, and freshly moved earth. Another was, the man's small, but yet larger than the young Tao's build. He had a strong grip, his hands were tough, and had clearly been through a lot.

"Wh-who are you?"

The man smiled down at the young boy, and stood up, watching his victim, thrive in pain. "Perhaps your worst nightmare. But we'll have to see about that, now.. sweet dreams, When you see me again, we'll be having a lot of fun." Laughing down at the young boy, and shifting ever so slightly, and landing a fierce, heavy blow to the side of the boys head.

Darkness soon set in, to the young Tao's mind, after that, Ren Tao, couldn't remember anything.

**Right, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's not up to scratch, I kinda stayed up all night to write this one and chapter two.. Comments are lovely and wanted :P And so are criticisms. I'm open for suggestions.**


	3. A heavy burden

**Chapter 3: A heavy burden.**

"You're awake"

a slight moan came from the small figure, chained down to a pipe. Shivering, he slowly regained his consciousness, and glanced up at the man, who was hovering above him. The dark silhouetted figure kneeling down to the young boy, baring his teeth, and grinning, the small boy could smell the scent of death, and danger in that man's breath. This, was bad.

"You see Ren, this, is your reality. This, is your life"

The man gently moved some hair from the delicate Chinese boys face. Flinching at his touch, he couldn't help but shake in fear, and glare up at him. The courage to speak, had left long before any of the torture had begun. His tears had dried up, after the man took pleasure in the pain and tears from the younger one.

Ren narrowed his eyes in anger. "Just you- Ah.." scrunching up his eyes, and coughing out in pain, the man had dealt a massive kick into the boys chest, breaking a couple of ribs.

"Tut, tut, tut. My poor boy, you see, you can't threaten me." grinning down at the small boy again, kneeling down slightly to the young boy, and gently pressing his two fingers down onto the boys chest, and feeling the broken ribs. "If you ever insult me or mutter another word again, then you'll seriously wish you hadn't"

"But..."

Waving his finger in front of the boys face, slowly, he gave him a grimacing smile. "I said, not to mutter, another word"

Letting out a cry of pain, Ren gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying out any more. As the man, pressed down firmly onto the young Chinese boys ribs.

"There are ways in making you talk, but hopefully, I won't have to resort to more violence, and I will be asking you Yes and No questions. If you say any thing more than those two words, then there will be a consequence." Moving his fingers gently from Ren's ribs, he smiled, patting the boy heavily on the cheek.

"Ren, did you honestly think that you would just walk in here, and take what you wanted?"

Panting out in pain, the young boy, looked up at the figure, and narrowed his eyes, trying so hard to get back that fear, and the control, but all was a fail.

"Yes"

This made the man grin even more. "Oh, and were you trying to go against what your father wanted you to do?"

Taking in a deep breath, the boy turned his head away from the man "No..." A loud crack, echoed through the room, as a metal pole struck onto the young boys leg, And a loud cry of surprise, and pain, struck through the young boy, as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Another thing, Tao Ren. I can tell, when you are lying. Or had you forgotten that." Lifting the pole up and onto his shoulder, he smirked watching the boy writhe in pain, below him.

"Fine..." taking in a deep breath, and cringing in pain. He glanced up at the man, with a cold glare "Yes, I was..."

"Greeat, see, now we're getting some where. Now, lets try another question" Turning from the young boy, and gently patting the pole into his left hand. Ren took this as an opportunity to try and escape, to gain the upper hand. Pulling at the chains, and moving his thumbs down more against the cuffs, he watched the man intently, worrying, in case he was to turn around.

"Right, now, did you do as your father asked?"

"N-yes..." trying to sit up, and crack his thumbs, in order to escape fromt he chains, he never had time to move away from the next attack, the pole, was thrown with such force, that it flew directly into the young boys stomach, causing him to cry out loudly in pain, and curl over and gasping out for breath, whislt moaning in pain.

"Trying to hide what you were meant to say, you honestly think you can screw with me!" Appearing in front of the boy, with a quick sprint, and grabbing a hold of his face, tightly. The man slammed the young Chinese boys head, fiercely up against the wall. Causing the young boy, to lower his head into the man's hand, trying to stay conscious.

"Ren, you have to learn, you can't lie to us, and your father will always get his way." leaning down and whispering into the boys ear, he smiled, gently breathing down onto him "No matter what"

Shivering in slight fear, the boy half closed his eyes, trying to focus on the moment, but nothing that he could do, would stop the pain in his head, the white blurs in his eyes, or even the quiet buzz in his ears, causing the man's voice to echo, and spin around his head, over and over again. '_No matter what I do, I'll never, be fully ride of my father'. _

"D'aaw, Ren, it seems that, I caused you too much pain." Cupping his hands under Ren's chin, he smirked evilly, tilting his head up just a little, so their eyes could meet. "Your in tears" A small chuckle came from the man's thin, crusty lips. And his thick, rough thumb, wiped across the small boys eyes, scratching him slightly. Everything about the man, just screamed, 'killer'.

"Wh-what?" trying to focus on the man's face, he still couldn't figure out who he was, or what he looked like. His voice was cold, and harsh, the stench of alcohol, could be smelt, But only at close range. His lips and fingers, showed clear signs that he never cared for himself. And he was violent, a killer in Ren's eyes, and a good torturer. Clearly he never took what he did, lightly.

"Oh, woopsie, guess I accidentally hit your head up against the wall, a little too hard"

Gripping onto the back of Ren's hair, and pulling it back a little more, causing Ren to look upwards, the man smiled intently watching Ren's face, and features.

"You see" Gently caressing his thumb against the young boys thin, luscious lips, he moved a little closer to his face. "your father never said, how far I could go, to get what he needed out of you." smelling the Tao's lips, he slowly moved across his cheek, and in unison, pulling on the back of his hair, and moving his head to the other side, he smirked, and gently trailed his tongue from the boys cheek, and down his neck, causing the boy to shiver below him with his every touch. "They always said, the younger the pick, the better the tricks. Now, I'm not sure about that. But you don't look like a boy whose..." Taking in a deep breath, and smelling the boys neck, he smirked to himself, "Inexperienced, in this kind of thing."

"I.." biting his bottom lip, Ren couldn't seem to pluck up the words to say, closing his eyes tightly, and shivering even more, trying to move his head gently away from the man in disgust.

"Ooh, lost for words? Because, what we're going to do next, all I need to hear are your moans and," leaning into Ren's ear he smiled, gently breathing onto the younger boys ear, causing more shivers to pulse through him, as he gently whispered " your lustful cries". Nibbling down gently onto the boys ear, he smiled, moving his hand, down the boys chest, and gently tugging at the bottom of his shirt, and quickly slipping his hand under it, and feeling up his stomach, to his chest.

"I bet, with every touch. You, are sensitive"

Closing his eyes tightly, and biting down onto his bottom lip, taking in deep breaths, Ren couldn't control all the feelings that were surging through him. The man's fingers, gently trailed up to his chest, and moving up to his nipples, he gently started to play with them, causing a small moan, to slip from the small crack in the young boys lips.

"If you don't cry for me, then I will, make this more painful than pleasurable" Gripping onto the nipples with force, the young boy let out a loud moan of pain, yet slight pleasure. "You see, If I get you, then, I can get your father after. I won't have to work for him any more." lifting the boys shirt up, and moving up onto his lap, The man kissed gently down the Tao's neck, nibbling ever so lightly.

"I hope, you enjoy this as much as I do" smirking, he slowly lifted up his top, and then fiercely pulling up the boys top. "You truly have, soft, perfect skin" Kissing down to the boys collar bone, and allowing the moans to just slip out from his lips subconsciously. I hope, my rough skin, isn't too much of a pain for you, but honestly... I don't care what you think."

Closing his eyes tightly, Ren couldn't help but wonder how he had actually gotten into this predicament, how all this was happening at this time and moment. There were a lot of signs, that had clearly lead to him being down here, but the anger he had for his father, just prevented him from seeing it all, at the time, that he had entered the into the mansion.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^-^ and I hope you enjoyed it. Not sure if I'll actually make this into a lemon, or just keep your minds guessing about what happens. ;P**


	4. The Escape?

**Chapter 4 – The Escape?**

The rain poured down heavy upon the young Tao, as he made his way across the streets of Tokyo. He was cold, wet, and filthy. In a sudden rush to leave his family home back in China, to get away from the man who insisted to assault him. Ren Tao had hitch-hiked his way back to Japan. Back, to say only a few words to the very man he had instantly falling in love with. _Or was it... _Ren had never been in love, he had never felt this feeling before, but the always thought, that no matter who he was, or how he thought about things, he would know if he had ever or would ever fall in love. And with Horo, he was 96% sure that it was love, so that was a pretty good estimation for him.

But the words that his father had told him, before he had escaped the Tao mansion, those words, dug into the young Tao's skin and heart, like a viral infection. Each step, caused him to rethink all his actions, and all the consequences that may occur.

"Ren!" Usui's voice was not deflected from the noise of the traffic, the lights and the hundreds of people talking around him. Somehow, he had spotted Ren. But it honestly wasn't that hard. The boys hair was a mess, strands hanging across his face, and his tandoori was half down. His clothes were ripped and covered in mud, and filth. His face was dirty. Ren's whole appearance had caused people to divert their course, and move around him. So the boy was walking with nobody around him, that's how Horo was able to spot him.

_Horo..._ Ren shifted his gaze from the ground, to the blue haired Ainu approaching him. What was he meant to say, He didn't want to hurt Horo. But because of Horo, he was loosing himself, he had been hurt by that strange man. His pride, everything was gone, all gone.. for those. Ren's eyes shifted again, watching the boy push his way through the crowd of people, in his eyes was concern, pity, fear and happiness. But the only thing that Ren was watching, was Horo's lips. Moving ever so slightly and calling out Ren's name. Ren had decided to block out all noise of the street, people talking, cars, shops, video stores, everything, was silent. Everything, but the thoughts continuously running through his mind. He had come here to say one thing to Horo. But meeting him suddenly like this on the street. Only caused Ren to retract his words. He was confused now.

"Ren!" Horo gripped onto Ren's shoulder tightly, watching him cautiously, _Something is different with him._ Ren stopped, at the sudden touch of Horo's hand. He flinched in pain, and fear, he couldn't think what to do next, closing his eyes tightly, and trying to be himself, he gently placed his fingers onto Horo's hand, pushing through his fear, then turned his head to meet Horo's gaze again.

"I don't know who you are"

Horo's eyes widened in confusion and fear, what was going on. Gripping onto Ren's shoulder a little more, then slowly lowering his hand from Ren. Searching in the boys eyes for an explanation, a reason. Something to tell him that all this was just a big joke.

"Heh, okay!" Horo forced a worried smile, trying to hide it. "Ren, it's me!" Placing both hands onto the Tao's shoulders, and gently shaking him. He could see pain in Ren's eyes. Immediately the blue haired boy slipped go of the Youngster's shoulders. Now, he was sure that something had happened. Ren had left with strength in his eyes. And returned weaker than ever. Something went down in China, that had completely changed the Tao.

Ren left no emotions in his eyes. Giving Horo a mixed look of, Anger, confusion, and Pain. Not all emotions could be hidden.

"Like I said" The Younger boy took a step back, before firmly shoving Horo to the side "I have no idea who you are, so leave me be." The cold tone from the Tao caused Horo to take a step back. He had definitely changed, something that happened, made Ren scared.

"Okay.. well, guess I better do something." A cheeky smile. Ren couldn't help but watch the Ice Shaman with confusion. He knew that smile, That smile that always brought about some stupid attempt to fix something, but ever failing. _What is he planning..._

Horo glanced around him. Making sure that the citizens passing the two weren't really paying attention. Ren couldn't help but feel uneasy around Horo now. He had thought of something, that he knew would only end up with the both of them in trouble. But every time Horo touch the young Tao, all he could remember was that mysterious man his father had hired. The images of what had happened. The pain, the embarrassment. Shaking his head, then folding his arms across his chest, and glaring at the other boy in front of him.

"Ren, I don't know what's going on. But just remember, we're friends all right?"

"Wha-" Before Ren could finish, Horo gently caught the unconscious Tao. Deeply sighing, and making sure that nobody had noticed. Horo quickly pulled Ren up into his arms.

* * *

Fear, struck through the Tao. Sitting up quickly on the bed, and looking round at the stingy room he had been left in. Rats squirmed through halls in the walls, as sewage leaked from a small pipe in the corner, running down into a hole, in the floor.

Jumping off the bed in fear, he rushed over to the door, trying to hard to pull it open. But his efforts were pointless. Slipping go of the door, and gripping onto his head tightly, tears of fear pricked at the corners of Ren's eyes. _He's here... he found me. _Widening his eyes, Ren took a step back from the door, tripping over an old rusty pipe, and causing him to fall back down to the ground, wincing in pain. There wasn't anything he could do now. _I can't... not obey him._ Pulling himself towards the bed, in an attempt to protect himself, Ren rested his back up against the frame of the bed, pulling his knees into his chest, and shutting his eyes tightly. Trying to forget all the pain, and trauma that the man had caused him back in the Tao dungeon.

He had done everything he thought was right. So how had it ended up like this?

The handle gently slipped down, as the door creaked slightly a jar. A shadow of a figure could be seen entering the room. Ren's heart couldn't have pounded even more, when he scrambled as hard as he could, to lay back on the bed, under the covers.

A pathetic attempt, The Tao admitted to himself. Obviously the man would see the lump under the covers, and come. Ren covered his hands with his eyes, everything was going on in his head. How to escape, if he should fight, stay? Fighting was not an option.

A firm hand gripped the covers, as the sheets slowly fell off Ren's head, and down to his lap. Still firmly pressing his hands over his eyes. The light hearted laugh that filled the room, caused his hands to slip down and turn his head to the figure at the foot of the bed.

Horo Usui stood with a plastic bag in hand. Smiling at Ren and his attempts to hide. He shook his head, then sat down at the end of the bed, his expression changing from a smile, to concern.

"Ren, what happened back at your parents house?"

Ren couldn't help but lower his gaze down to his feet. And gently gripping a hold of his ankles, his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly.

"It.. I mean, not much happened.. just, the usual"

Horo deeply sighed, standing up off the bed, "Right, If you don't want to tell me, that just say so, instead of lying to me Ren"

Horo wondered through another door, leaving it half open. The smell began instantly. Something rich, and savoury filled Ren's room. Horo didn't cook often. But when he really wanted something, he could do anything with what he had.

Ren played with the sheets, then pulled his knees into his chest, resting his head on top of them watching the door that Horo had just left through. He knew he could tell Horo everything, but.. to let someone in, meant complete and utter trust. It meant allowing that other person to enter what he had tried to protect for years.

Closing his eyes tightly, he couldn't help but fight against himself. The smell of cooking got stronger, and the noise got louder. By this point Horo had started whistling. He sounded so happy, so oblivious to everything.

Ren had decided. He wouldn't allow anyone to enter into his life. It was easier to tell people off, and leave them. Rather than having his heart ripped out. He knew, that he couldn't give anyone, not even Horo, what he wanted. Sure Horo could love Ren, respect him, and try and give him a good life. But that just wasn't Ren. He couldn't give Horo anything, but anger and a life of hate. That was Ren's life. Just his, nobody else's.

An hour later, Horo wondered back through to Ren. He seen his friend lying on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Something was wrong, and it was his mission to make his friend feel safe.

"Ren." He said, wondering down to the side of the bed, and looking down at his friend .

"I made us a stir fry. It's my mam's special recipe, so.. I hope you like it" He smiled sweetly to the younger, holding the plate above him slightly.

"So, sit up and have some, Because we need to talk Ren." He handed the plate to Ren, then pulled a chair over, and sat down still at the side of the bed, and ate his food.

Ren sighed, sitting up more on the bed, resting against the head board. Playing with the food slightly, he glanced at Horo then back to his plate. _He cares about me too much... but I can't allow him in._ Shaking his head, and lowering the plate onto his lap, he looked at Horo upset.

"I'm leaving here Horo. I had hoped that you would just leave me alone if I told you I didn't know who you were. But you go and do a stupid thing like this. People will soon come looking for us both. And you can't keep me down here forever. Now, I'm going to set this food to the side, and.. then I'm leaving."

"No, you're eating that. And then after we're talking through this Ren" Setting his plate down onto his lap he watched Ren closely.

"Ren, we're friends. If you regret what we did.. if you regret that kiss, then forget it ever happened. I just, I can't lose you as a friend. And I want to help you. Not run around and turn a blind eye when you come back, clearly traumatized and beaten. Now, eat up" He gave Ren a faint smile, then picked his plate back up and carried on eating. _Come on Ren, don't shove me out... _Horo kept glancing at Ren's plate, then to his expression. He could read from Ren's face pain. From his eyes, Loneliness, pain, and fear. Even if Ren didn't love him. He wanted his friend to be happy. Even if that meant, it wasn't him who could do it.

Shaking his head slightly, Ren picked his plate back up thinking about the Man and then his father. How had things gotten this wrong and twisted. Picking at the food, he eventually started to eat a little. He could see Horo smile inwardly, from the corner of his eye. He knew Horo was deeply concerned, but the look of pity that he kept getting from the Usui, and others was just too much to resist. He never needed help, he doesn't need help. Being Ren Tao meant being alone. Being a Tao meant never relying on others, doing things yourself. And never stepping out of bounds. Unfortunately, that part Ren had decided to ignore. But all that brought for him was more pain.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon, Horo and Ren spent trying to talk. Horo would ask questions, And Ren would either divert it completely, or lie.

The night seemed to go by slowly. Horo and Ren having the occasional heated argument about crap, the occasional fumble fighting. And then the awkward quiet moments. The only thing that stopped them in their tracks when the argument started to get heated again, was when they heard a loud bang at the door. "Did you orda pizza or something?"

"No.. nobody knows about this place either..." Standing up from his seat and smiling down at Ren.

"Don't be scared Ren it's probably just a mouse" With that, he ruffled Ren's hair, getting that glare he had expected. Smiling again down at his friend.

"Don't do that Horo", Slipping off the bed and walking into the bathroom, he had to sort out the mess that Horo had just done.

Horo smiled watching Ren, then walked over to the door and opened it. A man of Horo's height smiled to the Ainu, then held up a card to him. "Um, thanks" Horo took the card from the Man, and read it. His eyes widened with horror. "Wait!"

The man smiled down at the Usui and shook his head "No waiting about it." And with that, he punched the Ainu hard in the face, and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back into the room, and crashing into the table, causing some old broken ornaments to crash down on top of the Usui. Ren's eyes widened hearing the noise, but cautiously stepped out from the bathroom, picking up a small stool.

"Horo..?" He gently whispered, but audible enough for Horo to hear it.

"Don't.. come.. Just run!" Horo pushed himself up, looking around for the Man, who was nowhere in sight. _Where did that bastard go?_

"Ho-, hmm!" His eyes widened, as a hand covered over the Tao's mouth, pulling him fiercely out of the room, and into a small crack through the walls. Ren closed his eyes tightly, trying to struggle. But the smell of chemicals started to fill through his lungs. His eyes widened again, gripping onto the Man's arm, trying to pull his head away. _His gloves... why.. does it have chloroform? _Ren's attempts to free himself seemed to fail. The Man's grip was strong, as Ren's eyes started to feel heavy, his vision blurred, as he seen Horo walk past the crack holding a metal pole. He couldn't shout out, he couldn't do anything. Everything started to go black, but before he fell completely unconscious, he heard the Man behind him quietly laugh, and whisper "And you thought you could get away from me" Ren's eyes watered up, trying to shout out for Horo, but his whole body had now become limp, nothing was working, but the fear inside of Ren grew stronger, as the Man slipped out from the crack, lifting Ren up into his arms, and walked out the front door with the unconscious Tao. _Horo.. please.._

* * *

Thank you for reading and supporting my stories! Remember to RxR! I want to know how I'm getting on, or if anyone has any ideas on what could happen next!

Thank you again! ^-^ xoxoxx


End file.
